Oso Gonplei Nou Ste Odon
by Bechostan13x
Summary: Season 5 rewrite. Au Jasper Jordan survived Praimfaya along with Madi and her little sister Maya... Jasper had been waiting for Spacekru to return for 2199 days when a ship finally came down it was not whom he had expected. Will have similar events from canon season 5 but will have big differences.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper was watching Madi sleep once again. He was glad to see her sleeping soundly. After Clarke's death Madi hadn't slept peacefully for almost 2 years. Jasper found it hard to believe that it had been over 3 years since Clarke had died. He had never fully forgiven Clarke for mount weather but he had to admit that he did appreciate her saving his life and that for a small while the prospect of him, Clarke, Madi and Maya being a small family didn't seem so bad. Clarke was out hunting and she'd gotten caught in a sand storm, she'd been running to get back to them and had tumbled off a cliff and fell to her death. Maya on the other hand was just over 3 when Clarke died and stopped asking for her after a few weeks. Jasper usually had Maya sleeping by his side but that night she'd insisted that she was a big girl and could sleep on top of the rover alone so Jasper had allowed her knowing that there was nobody there besides them anyway.

"Jasper? Do you ever sleep?" Madi asked as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked up at him.

"Probably not as much as I should. Don't worry about it, kid" Jasper replied giving the young girl a small smile.

"Tell me a story?" Madi said as she moved next to him. "I think I've told you all my stories"

"Tell me about Octavia again! Please" Madi begged giving Jasper puppy eyes.

p"Okay" Jasper sighed then he put an arm around Madi's shoulders and began his story.

"The ark had a one child rule. Nobody could have more than one baby. Octavia was never meant to be born, her mom already had a son, Bellamy. Octavia's mother decided to have the baby and keep her a secret so whenever there would be inspections they would hide Octavia under the floor"

"They really loved her" Madi beamed.

"Octavia was found by the guards when she was 16 and locked up for a year. One day the guards entered herself and took her to a dropship where she along with 99 other prisoners and her older brother were sent to the ground. Octavia reunited with her brother on the dropship and he allowed her to be the first person to walk the earth in 100 years. She stepped outside took a few steps before jumping onto the ground and yelling at the top her lungs"

"We're back bitches" Madi and Jasper said in unison. Jasper grinned at Madi who grinned back at him.

"On the ground she made friends: Clarke Griffin, the princess. Finn Collins, the spacewalker. Jasper Jordan, the handsome prince and Monty Green the geek" Jasper continued.

"Handsome prince?" Madi laughed. "You want this story or not?" Jasper retorted with a slight smirk on his face.

"Sorry but I've seen what you looked like to start with and you were more of a geek than Monty, goggles" Madi teased.

Jasper smiled and glanced at Clarke's sketchbook.

They didn't have many possessions but one of their most important ones was Clarke's sketchbook. She'd drawn many pictures that meant so much to them all especially Jasper. She had old pictures of Finn, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Monty. Newer pictures of a young Madi and a baby Maya. Sketches of the Ark, the dropship and mount weather. She'd even drawn Jasper a picture of his Maya, that was his favourite one.

"I look through it a lot too. I caught Maya glancing at pictures of Finn and Bellamy, I'm pretty sure she's got a crush on Finn. How do you tell a 6 year old she can't crush on a dead guy?" Madi said trying to make a joke out of it.

"Finn was one of my first friends on the ground. A damn good one he was too" Jasper reminisced.

"He'll be watching over you. They all will be" Madi told Jasper trying to offer him a little comfort.

p"Yeah... shall I back to the story?" Jasper asked Madi sensing that if they kept talking about his old friends they would both get emotional.

Madi nodded.

"They went on an adventure to find food and water. On the way there Octavia found a river and jumped straight in she was attacked by a big water snake and bit in the leg, the handsome prince ran forward and pulled her out of the water and she hugged him gratefully glad that he had saved her life. As they continued their adventure they reached another river they had no vote so the handsome prince suggested they swing across using vines. Spacewalker was supposed to go first but the prince decided he wanted to go first and Spacewalker let him. The prince swung across and landed on the other side. He found a sign that said Mount Weather the place they were headed he held it up to show his new friends and just as the princess was about to join him a spear came out of nowhere and struck him in the chest"

"Maybe you could be a knight" Madi suggested. "Because your brave. You know knights are brave it would make sense"

p"A knight? Sure why not" Jasper said and just as he was about to continue they could hear Maya screaming.

Jasper ran out of the rover almost immediately and scrabbled up to the top to reach the little girl.

"Look. They are here!" Maya exclaimed pointing up to a ship in the sky.

Jasper felt a large grin spread across his face. Finally he would be reunited with his best friend.

"Jasper, i thought you said the ship was small" Madi said as she climbed up to join them.

"It is" Jasper mumbled before grabbing his gun and using the scope to look at the ship he was able to make out two words 'Eligius Corporation'/p

"Jok" Jasper muttered. "What's wrong, nontu?" Maya asked tugging at his sleeve./p

Jasper remembered the first time Maya had called him Nontu, she was almost 2 and she had been playing with Jasper all day. Clarke had lifted her up so she could take her for a bath when Maya had wriggled her arms towards Jasper and cried 'Nontu'. Jasper wasn't even sure what it meant until Madi had heard Maya call him it and told him. Jasper asked Madi if she minded Maya calling him father and she had told him she didn't mind as Jasper would be the only father Maya would know.

"That is not my friends. We have to get out of sight now" Jasper told them and he took Maya's hand and grabbed his gun then climbed down.

Madi quickly climbed down after them. "Where will we go?" Madi asked as she began to panic.

"Arkadia. We can hide there for now" Jasper told Madi and he placed Maya in the back of the rover.

"Get in" Jasper instructed Madi who quickly obliged and got into the front. Jasper quickly glanced up at the ship that was near the ground then climbed into the rover and set off to Arkadia.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper parked the rover and he and Madi both got out quickly. Jasper opened the door and gently shook Maya who had fallen asleep.

"Nontu?" Maya whimpered. "That's right. I'm here" Jasper whispered and he lifted Maya into his arms and closed the rover door.

"Which way?" Madi asked. "This way" Jasper replied and he headed into the silver building.

Inside was pretty messy but they had managed to find Jasper's old room which wasn't in as bad of a state than Jasper had expected.

Jasper placed Maya down onto her feet then he flipped the upside down bed over and beckoned Maya over.

"You can go back to sleep" Jasper told her before helping her into the bed.

"Ai hod yu in, Nontu" Maya murmured. Jasper kissed her forehead then turned to Madi "You can sleep too if you want"

"I'll stay awake with you" Madi responded. "Okay" Jasper muttered then his eyes turned to a destroyed canvas painting.

Jasper instantly recognised it, it had been Maya's favourite painting in Mount Weather he could feel tears welling in his eyes as he saw a familiar silver box.

He'd planned on killing himself after the city of light and that's what he had left. A box. Inside was a note for Monty, his goggles and Maya's old mp3 player. He wanted to open it but resisted the urge as he didn't want Madi to know that he'd planned on ending his life. He had never told the girls about his suicidal days, he'd never thought he needed to.

"Was that Maya's?" Madi asked him glancing at the destroyed painting.

Jasper nodded and he felt a tear slide down his cheek. Madi put her arms around Jasper's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry it's just been so long since I was here" Jasper sobbed trying his hardest to hold back his tears.

"It's okay, Jasper. You loved her" Madi stated. "I did. So much" Jasper choked.

"You named our Maya after her, she would be proud of you. So would Clarke" Madi told Jasper.

"I don't know about that" Jasper admitted.

"You've kept Maya and I alive for the past 3 years without any help" Madi argued.

"You've kept yourself alive Madi, you've taught me so much. How to hunt properly, how to speak trig and a whole lot of history about our ancestors" Jasper reminded Madi.

"You've told us stories. Kept us warm. Fetched water and food for us in the most terrible storms. We wouldn't be here without you"

"We kept each other live" Jasper reasoned. "Yeah. Let's go with that" Madi agreed.

"Clarke would be so proud of you" Jasper told Madi as she smiled down at him.

"I hope so" Madi whispered.

"We have to find out who those people are and what they want" Jasper announced

"When will Monty and the others come?" Madi sighed.

"Maybe they won't" Jasper muttered. "They have to!" Madi exclaimed.

"I'm sure they will" Jasper reassured Madi.

"You're not gonna leave us here to investigate it are you?" Madi panicked.

"No. Of course not. We stick together like always" Jasper said.

Madi let out a sigh of relief.

"We can stay here until morning then we can try find out who we're facing" Jasper told Madi.

Madi nodded then she climbed into the bed next to her sister.

"Try sleep Jasper" Madi said before turning onto her side and closing her eyes.

Jasper grabbed an old blanket and put it over the girls then he slid into the bottom of the bed and placed his legs carefully in middle so he wouldn't kick either of the girls.

* * *

Maya woke up first and of course woke her Nontu. Jasper had only had 3 hours of sleep but he couldn't be angry about it especially not when he had those hazel eyes staring at him excitedly.

"So is uncle Monty here?" Maya asked innocently as she smiled up at Jasper.

"No. Not yet" Jasper told her. Maya's smile faded.

"I want to meet him and Auntie Harper and Auntie Raven and Uncle Bellamy!" Maya exclaimed.

"I want them to come too, Maya, but I think we might have to accept that maybe they're not coming" Jasper said sadly.

"But you said-"

"I know but I think maybe I was wrong" Jasper cut Maya off.

"What about Octavia?" Maya beamed.

Octavia. Of course. Jasper suddenly realised that if get the bunker open he'd have 1200 warriors ready to defend the valley. The rubble made it exceedingly hard to access the bunker, he had tried a few months earlier when it had been their 6 year anniversary of landing on the ground. Octavia had been on his mind the whole day as well as Monty, Harper and Bellamy. Clarke too.

"Madi" Jasper murmured nudging the young girl awake. "Hey" Madi smiled sleepily.

"I need your help. Come on" Jasper told the girl. Madi grunted a little then crawled out of the bed.

Jasper took Maya's hand and headed out of the bedroom. Madi followed after them.

Jasper kicked rubble out of the way as he searched the building. He eventually found what he was looking for: The control room.

Jasper tried the door and to his surprise it opened. He entered hesitantly and looked around, he was surprised to see that the computers were still in tact.

"Computers?" Madi muttered as she looked around.

Jasper walked over to a walkie talkie and a signal comm.

"Calling Monty Green. This is Jasper Jordan, we've been invaded. We need help" Jasper spoke into the radio as he held in the button.

"Calling Monty Green" Jasper repeated. "Just like the walkie talkie. They can't hear us" Madi told Jasper.

"No. We should have better signal" Jasper snapped. Maya began playing around with the radio wires and suddenly they heard a crackle.

"May day. May day. I am hailing the dropship now on reentry to earth. We are stranded aboard the space station to your west" Raven's voice boomed through the radio.

"Raven"

"May day. May day. I am calling on the dropship now on reentry to earth" Raven continued.

"Why isn't she answering?" Madi asked concerned.

"Maybe their comms are down" An unfamiliar voice suggested.

Emori or Echo, Jasper thought. Remembering the names Clarke had told him. The Azgeda spy who had tried to kill Octavia and the grounder who had changed Murphy.

"Atmospheric radiation" Jasper realised. "What does that mean?" Madi questioned.

"They can't hear us but we can hear them" Jasper told Madi.

"How?" Madi asked. "I have no idea but it's not good" Jasper sighed.

"Can we go home yet?" Maya pouted. "They could be friendly" Madi reasoned.

"We can't risk it. Unless you two go to your spot and I go see who they are" Jasper stated.

"We can't leave you" Madi argued. "That's the best idea we got" Jasper responded.

"I don't like it. Your all we have" Madi spoke softly but it came out like a whimper.

Jasper placed his hands on Madi's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You two mean everything to me but if there are people threatening our home we gotta eliminate them and if they're friendly like you say then we won't have that problem"

"Okay. Fine" Madi sighed.

"Maya, how about we race to the rover?" Jasper said then he began slowly jogging allowing Maya to soar past him.

Madi followed the two of them frowning. She really didn't want to leave Jasper behind. Madi looked back then quickly grabbed the radio and ran after Jasper and Maya.

"You ready?" Jasper asked Madi who hid the radio inside her jacket. Madi nodded .

"I want in the front this time!" Maya exclaimed. "Okay. On you go" Madi told her sister before climbing in the back of the Rover.

Jasper helped Maya into the front then began driving to Shallow Valley.

As they were just about to drive into Shadow Valley, Jasper noticed two armed guards and he quickly stopped the car.

He got out quickly and lifted Maya out. Madi climbed out too.

"You need to go to your spot now" Jasper instructed Madi.

"Okay" Madi said. Jasper opened the boot of the rover and produced two rifles, he gave one to Madi and kept one for him.

"Maya, you and Madi have to hide for a little while then I'm gonna come find you, Okay?" Jasper said softly as he took Maya's hands.

"Like hide and seek?" Maya blurted. "Yeah. Just like that" Jasper whispered then he pulled Maya into a hug.

"Ai hod yu in" Jasper told the girls. "I hod yu in, Jaspa" Madi replied before hugging Jasper tightly then taking Maya's hand and running off to 'hide'

Jasper loaded his gun then he walked forward into shadow valley.

The two guards noticed him instantly and stepped forward. Jasper shot them both dead in the blink of an eye.

He didn't like to brag anymore not that he had anyone to brag to but he had significantly improved in combat over the past 6 years with both guns and swords. As well as learning Trig he wasn't fully fluent but he knew most of it.

Jasper looked and saw Charmaine Diyoza, Paxton Mccreary and Miles Shaw all pointing their individuals guns at him.

"Drop the gun, buddy. Me and you are gonna have a little chat" Mccreary said.

Jasper dropped the gun and held up his hands. "Who are you?" Shaw asled.

"Could ask you the same" Jasper retorted. "You alone?" Diyoza questioned.

"Yeah" Jasper lied. "What happened to the world?" Diyoza asked.

"Praimfaya. Death wave" Jasper informed them. "You survived for 100 years, you immortal or something?" Shaw asked.

"6 years. The world got bombed over 100 years ago. Nuclear Apocalypse one" Jasper explained.

"We really did miss a lot" Mccreary muttered. "Grab him" Diyoza ordered.

Mccreary grabbed Jasper with the shoulders and dragged him into the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper Jordan was sat with a shock collar on, tied up, being interrogated by Mccreary and Diyoza.

"How did you survive?" Diyoza asked Jasper impatiently.

"Got lucky" Jasper told her. Mccreary pressed the button and shocked Jasper.

"I want a straight answer" Mccreary spat. "Screw you" Jasper mumbled before he received another shock.

* * *

Madi and Maya were hidden well. Maya was asleep, Madi was up trying to work the radio.

"Come on, Monty come in!" Madi snapped. "Bellamy? Harper? Raven?"

"You need to come down here now. Jasper needs you" Madi sighed.

Madi pressed a button then Raven's voice came through the radio again.

"Murphy, what the hell are you doing?"

"Keeping you company" Murphy retorted.

"Raven? Raven? Raven, please hear me!" Madi cried. "You're welcome by the way" Murphy said.

"Why is everyone so surprised? I mean if there wasn't an escape pod I could understand" Murphy continued.

"There isn't an escape pod" Raven admitted.

"An escape pod?" Madi mumbled then she opened Clarke's sketchbook and flicked through it until she reached a picture of Raven in her pod when she arrived on earth.

"What!" Murphy exclaimed. "I only told Bellamy that because I knew he would never leave me behind without a way down" Raven explained.

"Leave her behind... They're coming! Monty, Bellamy, Harper there coming!" Madi shrieked excitedly waking Maya up.

"Madi, what's going on?" Maya asked sleepily. "Monty is coming" Madi said.

Maya smiled then hugged her sister. "When?"

"I don't know... I'm gonna look maybe I can see them" Madi replied before grabbing the rifle and peering through the scope.

She looked up at the sky and could see a small ship coming. "I see them!" Madi beamed.

"Uncle Monty! Uncle Monty!" Maya cheered. "Okay... We have to be there when they land. Follow me and do exactly what I say" Madi instructed her little sister.

"But Nontu said-"

"Maya, we're gonna save Jasper by finding them. You have to do as I say" Madi cut in.

"Okay" Maya murmured. Madi stepped out of the spot holding her gun tightly then she looked around and beckoned Maya forward.

The two girls ran through the woods in search of their only hope.

* * *

Jasper had a large cut above his eyebrow, he was leaned against the wall looking extremely exhausted.

Diyoza and Mccreary were still stood in front of him looking for answers.

"How many of you are there?" Diyoza yelled. "Only me. I've already told you" Jasper answered.

"Your lying" Mccreary spat. "I wish I were. 6 years alone has been pretty depressing" Jasper lied.

"Maybe he is telling the truth" Shaw said as he entered the room.

"You believe that Black blood kept him alive?" Diyoza questioned.

"Blood alteration was part of Eligius III. His story is plausible" Shaw stated.

"Movement in the woods" A voice came through the walkie talkie.

Jasper's eyes widened in fear. "What do you see?" Diyoza asked.

"Two little girls" The voice replied. "Fire at will" Diyoza ordered.

"No. I'll tell what you wanna know just let them go" Jasper said quickly.

"The kids remain untouched. Search for more" Diyoza said through the walkie talkie.

"Roger that" A voice muttered. "So how many of you are there, really?" Diyoza asked.

"The three of us" Jasper admitted. "Really?" Mccreary questioned.

"Yeah. I was born in space, my best friend and I got arrested and locked up. There was other prisoners there. Everybody under 18 who committed a crime got locked up in the sky box, over 18 you got floated. There was a flaw in the oxygen system and they sent 100 of the prisoners down to the ground to see if it was survivable" Jasper informed them.

"100 kids?" Diyoza said.

"Yeah. The earth was survivable but there were other survivors. Grounders on our first day I got speared in the chest and hung up as bait my friends saved me. After that ee had a war with them then got kidnapped by Mount Weather, other survivors. They tortured us for our bone marrow so they could come outside. Clarke pulled the kill switch killed all 350 of them. After that came Alie, an ai who took everybody's pain away it turned us all crazy, I myself took one of the chips it took me to the city of light. Clarke pulled the kill switch and that was over too then we found out the world was gonna end again. So Octavia fought in a conclave won for Skaikru and they went underground into a bunker although she only took 100 for Skaikru and she took 100 for every other clan, my best friend and 6 of my other friends went back up to space. The two kids have the same blood as me that's how they're alive"

"Wow. Now that's a story" Shaw muttered. "I didn't go into my personal experiences I just gave you an overall" Jasper responded.

"Why were you left?" Mccreary asked. "I tried to kill myself, failed clearly. Clarke found me and she gave me a blood transfusion with her blood then we found Madi and Maya, Clarke died in a storm trying to get back to us" Jasper explained.

"Why were you trying to kill yourself?" Diyoza queried.

"The girl I loved was irradiated in Mount Weather" Jasper told them.

* * *

Bellamy Blake, Monty Green, Harper McIntyre, Echo and Emori were all stood in front of their pod with their hands held up. 2 Eligius guards were stood with their guns pointed at them.

"We don't want any trouble" Bellamy spoke up. The two eligius guards fell to the ground.

Madi was stood behind them holding her gun and Maya was stood slightly behind her.

"They're just kids" Bellamy said to his friends.

"Uncle Monty! Uncle Monty!" Maya exclaimed as she recognised her Nontu's best friend.

All of spacekru exchanged confused looks. "Uncle Monty?" Harper repeated.

"Auntie Harper!" Maya beamed. "Pleni, Maya. Jasper's in trouble you gotta come now" Madi announced.

"J-Jasper?" Monty choked. Harper grabbed Monty's hand.

"Are you saying Jasper's alive?" Bellamy asked. "Yeah for now he is but if we don't hurry he won't be" Madi replied.

"How is that possible?" Monty questioned. "I'll explain later. We got to go" Madi responded.

"We have to help Nontu" Maya chimed. "That means father" Echo told them.

"Yeah. That's how Maya sees him let's go" Madi interjected leading them into the woods.

"Maya?" Monty whispered. "Wait what about the people in the bunker?" Bellamy asked as he followed after the girls.

"Still there. Jasper tried to get them out but there was too much rubble. We've been waiting on you guys for over a year" Madi said as she continued walking through the woods.

Harper caught up with Madi and Maya. "How old are you both?"

"Maya's 6. I'm 12" Madi replied. "She's very cute" Harper smiled glancing at Maya.

"She knows it too" Madi laughed. "So are you two sisters?" Harper asked.

"Yeah. You probably already guessed but Jasper chose Maya's name. She was only a few months old when they found us" Madi told Harper.

"They?" Bellamy questioned. "Jasper and Clarke" Madi said.

Bellamy stopped and stood still. "Clarke's alive?"

"She was. She died after 3 years, got caught in a storm fell off a cliff" Madi said sadly.

Bellamy gulped and a tear fell from his eyes. Maya went over and hugged him the best she could. "Don't be sad"

"Maya I don't think Bellamy wants a hug right now" Madi told her sister.

Bellamy hugged Maya back. "I'm not" He lied.

Monty looked down at Maya and a smile came across his face.

"Maybe you should try talk to them" Emori suggested to Monty.

"Bellamy, I'm so sorry about Clarke" Echo said to Bellamy. Bellamy grabbed Echo's hand and held on tightly as they continued walking.

They reached the rover and Madi stopped. "Raven will be happy this things still running" Monty muttered.

"Raven lied. There is no escape pod" Madi revealed. "What? How do you know?" Bellamy asked.

"We found a radio. I can hear them but they can't hear me. Raven and Murphy are stuck up there" Madi explained.

Emori's eyes filled with tears and she clenched her fists trying to fight her tears.

"Where's Jasper?" Monty asked. "Those people took him" Madi responded.

"Eligius?" Bellamy said. "Yeah. They're in there" Madi informed them as she pointed to the cabin in the distant.

"Okay. I'll take the rover, Raven and Murphy have 283 of their people there and unless we contact them they're gonna kill them all" Bellamy announced.

"I'm coming too" Monty said. "Mont-"

"No way Bellamy. I've spent the past 6 years thinking my best friend was dead. I'm not letting that come true" Monty snapped.

"Okay. Fine. The rest of you take cover in the woods" Bellamy told them.

"Actually we have a spot" Madi said. "Trust her" Bellamy told his friends before hugging Echo and getting the rover.

"Monty, be safe" Harper warned Monty. "I will" Monty reassured Harper.

Harper leaned up and kissed him then Monty got in the rover and drove off.

"This way" Madi said and she led Echo, Emori and Harper to her and Maya's spot.

* * *

Jasper was on his knees outside the cabin. Mccreary had the gun pointed at him. Diyoza was watching.

"You lied to us there are more people" Mccreary said. "It's only me and the girls" Jasper protested.

The rover drove into view and parked. Jasper looked up worried.

"Madi. No" Jasper yelled. The rover door opened and Bellamy and Monty stepped out.

"Monty" Jasper whispered and his face lit up. Monty grinned at seeing his best friend alive.

"Kill them" Diyoza ordered. "If you kill us, you lose 283 men" Bellamy warned them.

"You got to our ship" Diyoza realised. "Yeah we did and if we don't make contact. Our friends are gonna pull that switch and kill all of them" Monty responded.

"How about you start by letting him go?" Bellamy suggested. Diyoza considered it then she disabled Jasper's collar and removed it roughly.

Mccreary shoved Jasper towards Bellamy and Monty.

Monty pulled Jasper into a bone crushing hug. Jasper hugged him back. Both of them never wanting to let go.

Diyoza held a walkie talkie towards Bellamy. "Not so fast" Bellamy said.

"What now?" Diyoza questioned. "We have people in a bunker. We need them out, say you'll help us and I'll keep your men alive" Bellamy proposed.

"Fine" Diyoza agreed. Bellamy took the walkie talkie.

"Raven? Come in" Bellamy called into the walkie talkie.

"Bellamy? Is everything okay? Is everyone okay?" Raven bombarded.

"Yeah. We're all good. Somebody might wanna say hello" Bellamy said then he held the walkie towards Raven.

"Hey, Raven. Long time no see, huh?" Jasper spoke into the radio.

"Jasper! Oh my god. How? You know what never mind. Your alive" Raven cried.

Jasper smirked. "We're all okay, Raven. They're gonna open the bunker" Monty told Raven.

"That's great" Raven beamed. "Emori didn't kill you all then?" Murphy questioned.

"Nope. I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that she's fine" Monty replied.

"Yeah right" Murphy scoffed. "Just so we're clear, don't pull the switch unless I tell you to" Bellamy said before passing the walkie talkie back to Diyoza.

"Madi and Maya-"

"Are safe. They came to us. Told us where to find you" Bellamy cut in.

Jasper sighed in relief. "So you got kids now?" Monty smiled.

"You got two nieces, brother" Jasper told Monty. Monty hugged Jasper once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper and Monty were driving through the woods, heading to Madi's spot.

"I still can't believe you survived" Monty said.

"Sometimes I can't either. Clarke saved my life but she also ended it once. Those kids gave me something to live for" Jasper replied.

"Yeah I noticed you named Maya after well... Maya" Monty stated.

"Actually her full name is Maya Lexa Griffin-Jordan" Jasper told Monty.

"Maya Lexa Griffin-Jordan" Monty repeated.

"It's a bit of a mouthful. When Clarke and I found her we were both still grieving for Maya and Lexa. We decided to name her after the people we loved the most. If it had been a boy his name would have been Monty Finn" Jasper explained.

"I missed you so damn much" Monty choked as his eyes filled with tears.

"I know" Jasper said before hugging his best friend once again.

"Your not gonna try kill yourself again are you?" Monty asked, dreading the answer.

"No way. That's over with. I've got my girls and I've got you, Harper and the others. That's something worth living for" Jasper said.

Monty smiled tearfully. "We're here" Jasper told Monty.

Both of them got out of the rover then crouched down and climbed into a burrow.

When they both climbed down they saw Emori and Echo talking with Madi quietly and Harper braiding Maya's hair.

"Jasper!" Madi exclaimed before running straight at Jasper.

"Hey, kiddo" Jasper smiled as he hugged her. "Nontu" Maya cried then she ran to Jasper.

Jasper picked Maya up and spun her around. After placing her down Jasper looked up to see Harper smiling at him.

"Harper" Jasper whispered before Harper threw herself into his arms hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad your not dead" Harper murmured into his ear as they hugged.

As they pulled away from the hug Jasper grabbed Harper's hand.

"I am so sorry for encouraging you to do what you almost did. I had no right to inflict my pain upon anybody else. Bree, Riley all the others I know that was because of me. I hope one day you can forgive me"

"You're already forgiven, Jasper. I wanted to it was my choice. I believed in what you said, that was all me. All of us made a choice, we were lucky enough to survive" Harper responded and she gave Jasper's hand a squeeze.

"Where's Bellamy?" Echo asked standing up. "Opening the bunker" Monty answered.

"They agreed?" Emori questioned. "Yeah. We had to threaten them with Raven and Murphy but it's all worked out" Monty said.

Harper went over and hugged him. "Can we meet Octavia?" Madi asked as both she and Maya looked up at Jasper excitedly.

Jasper smiled down at them. "Of course you can"

Maya squealed excitedly and Madi hugged Jasper again.

"What do we do now?" Harper asked.

"We're going to polis. Let's get in the rover" Jasper said.

"Will all of us fit?" Monty questioned.

"Didn't you notice? I took the back seats out to make more space" Jasper explained to Monty.

"Great. Let's go" Echo said. "Raven will kill you for that" Monty told Jasper.

"As long as she gets down here safely I don't care" Jasper replied before they all climbed out.

* * *

The rover drove into polis. Members of Wonkru where everywhere.

Echo, Emori, Harper, Maya and Monty came out the back first. Jasper and Madi came out the front after them.

They looked around for Bellamy and found him helping people out of the bunker.

Jasper saw Abby come out and realised he had to tell her that her daughter was dead.

"Harper, Monty can you keep an eye on the girls please. There's something I gotta do" Jasper said before going over to Bellamy and Abby.

Echo goes over with Jasper. "Bellamy" Echo calls before running into his open arms.

"Abby. I need to talk to you" Jasper said. "Where's Clarke, Bellamy?" Abby asked.

"Can we talk, please" Jasper pleaded. Abby nodded and Jasper leaded her away from the others.

"Look Abby, Clarke didn't make it to space she stayed down here the Nightblood worked she went back to Arkadia and found me I was barely alive but my heart was still beating she gave me a blood transfusion turned me into a nightblood. Couple months later we found two kids, I'll be happy to introduce to them later. Clarke was coming home to us in a storm it was too strong she stumbled off a cliff and she died"

"No. No... No"

Kane walked over and joined them. Jasper turned around and seen Indra too.

"Abby, what's the matter?" Kane asked concerned.

"It can't be true. Say it's not true" Abby begged. "I'm sorry" Jasper said, before he went over to Bellamy and Echo.

Abby fell to her knees sobbing as Kane did his best to console her.

"I take it you told her about Clarke" Bellamy said as Jasper joined them.

"Yeah. I did" Jasper muttered. "Look apparently Kane's a prisoner. They're gonna help him hide. Any ideas where?" Bellamy asked Jasper.

"No" Jasper lied. Echo caught Jasper's eye then looked away.

Jasper knew that Madi and Maya might have to hide out again, if Kane was a prisoner he could pose as danger to the girls and he wasn't risking it.

"Are the others okay?" Bellamy asked them. "Yeah they're all fine" Echo informed Bellamy.

Bellamy smiled then he pulled Echo close to him. "How's Octavia?" Jasper asked Bellamy.

"She's okay. Different though" Bellamy told Jasper. Jasper nodded in understanding.

Kane approached Jasper. "We have to leave here. You've got a lot of explaining to do, you can't just tell a women her child is dead without an explanation" Kane snapped.

"I gave her one" Jasper retorted.

"You hated, Clarke. Who's to say you didn't push her" Kane spat.

Jasper shoved Kane. "I may not have been Clarke's biggest fan, alright? But we made an oath to raise those girls and I know how much she loved them and how much they loved her. I would never have hurt Clarke"

"I'm sorry. It's just Abby's already so-"

"So what? Kane" Bellamy questioned. "It doesn't matter" Kane shrugged.

"You have to leave at dark. If she catches you your on your own" Indra warned Kane before passing him keys to his handcuffs then walking off.

"Indra, what did he do?" Bellamy yelled as he chased after Indra.

"He stole medicine" Indra replied then she continued walking. Bellamy sighed.

* * *

Night came quickly, Abby and Kane were hiding. Harper was in a tent with Maya and Monty. Emori, Echo, Bellamy, Jasper and Madi were sat around a fire.

"Octavia was always my favourite" Madi smiled.

"Madi, you can't say that in front of them" Jasper laughed.

"That's alright. I'm sure I'll be your new favourite now we've met" Bellamy smirked.

"Maya loves pretty much everyone except from Jaha but her main favourites are Finn and Raven. She doesn't really know much about you two" Madi explained with a glance at Echo and Emori.

"So you only have one favourite?" Echo questioned.

"No. Octavia is my main favourite but Monty and Lexa are also my favourites. I like all of you though it's just from the stories I've heard" Madi replied.

"What do you think of John?" Emori asked Madi. Madi looked at Jasper confused.

"Murphy" Jasper confirmed. "Ah. Murphy's great. Really funny" Madi smiled.

Emori smiled at Madi. Suddenly the fountain smashes into pieces.

"What the hell was that?" Echo asked. Madi grabbed Jasper in fear.

"It's okay just. Emori, can you take her to Harper?" Jasper asked quickly.

"Course. Come on Madi" Emori said and she put her arm around Madi's shoulder and led her to safety.

Octavia came out and made her way to the smashed fountain. Many of Wonkru followed behind her.

Bellamy, Echo and Jasper made their way over too. One of Diyoza's men was stood holding a drill gun.

"Nobody has to get hurt. We just want your doctor" Diyoza announced.

"No way. She's our doctor" Octavia retorted. "What the hell are those?" Echo asked glancing at the guns.

"Extremely high powered guns that could probably wipe us all out" Jasper stated.

The man pointed the gun at the crowd. "You've seen what it did to your fountain. Imagine what it will do to human flesh"

Wonkru are ready to attack. "Hold your fire" Octavia ordered. Wonkru lower their weapons.

Abby and Kane make their way towards Diyoza.

"We'll come without a fight" Abby said. "I bet you will, traitor" Octavia spat.

"We?" Diyoza questioned. "The two of us. That's my terms" Abby told them.

"Take them both" Diyoza ordered. Abby and Kane joined them.

"Here are my terms. The valley is ours. Any attempt to get there will be met by overwhelming force" Diyoza announced.

"What about Raven and Murphy?" Bellamy asked.

"For now, insurance" Diyoza replied then she turned to her men. "On me. Let's go"

"Szybunka that's an order" Diyoza yelled at the man holding the gun.

Octavia glared at Szybunka then he shot his gun at her. A wonkru warrior jumped in front of her taking the majority of the blast. Octavia fell to the ground still affected by it.

The Wonkru warrior is covered in blood, clearly dead.

Indra helped Octavia up. Jasper went over to Octavia as well.


End file.
